Episode 555
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 634 p.18-19 and 635 p.2-4, 7-12 | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = Sanji - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.3 | rank = 6 }} "Explosive Moves! Zoro and Sanji Sally Forth!" is the 555th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates begin their attack with Luffy, Zoro and Sanji taking the lead in the fight but mostly it is the latter two of the three who begin showing their new powers and abilities from their two year seperation and training. Zoro starts showing off his newly modified sword attacks while Sanji displays a more powerful style of kicking. Long Summary The remaining fishman pirates are shocked at the ease at which Luffy brought down many of their numbers. They begin retreating but Zeo asks them where they are going, saying that if they run away, they deserve death. Zeo states that even though they have lost 50,000, they are still 50,000 strong. Zeo continues by saying that the Straw Hat Pirates are their worst enemy and Jinbe is a betrayer. The outlaws are encouraged by Zeo’s prep talk and regain their fighting spirit. Zoro tells Luffy that he wished Luffy had not reduced the numbers so drastically. Brook is all hyped up and wants to sing a song to start the battle but Robin bluntly states that they are not here to see him. The outlaw comments that the Straw Hat Pirates are not listening and Zeo's pride prevents him from acknowledging that and instead, he says that it is because they did not hear it. Hody Jones gives the command to kill them and the outlaws charge. Luffy makes the first move with his Gear Third, Giant Pistol. Jinbe calmly says that they should join him and Zoro comments that Luffy did not wait for them again. Sanji says he has to do this for Shirahoshi's sake as men who cannot wipe tears away from woman's eyes are not real man and enters the fray, kicking the enemies down. Zoro uses 108 Pound Phoenix, further reducing the numbers. A group of outlaws are standing in front of Robin and Robin says that there exist important resources that should not be destroyed on the island and uses Trienta Fleurs, Clutch on them. Another group approaches Brook and he begins dancing. Slowly, the group joins in, caught up in Brook's performance and Brook cuts them down in their moment of distraction. Chopper is caught but he transforms, uses Kung Fu Point and frees himself. Usopp shoots Pop Green, causing plants to sprout up all over the place. Someone sneaks up behind Usopp but he is struck by Nami's lighting. Franky wants to unveil two new weapons as this is the perfect opportunity, exciting Chopper and Usopp. Nami joins them as well as it might be safer on board Thousand Sunny. Shirahoshi is watching the events and says that they are all so amazing. Hody challenges them to try and save the giant mermaid in the middle of the plaza and launches Water Shot. Luffy watches worriedly but Hody's attack is deflected. It is Jinbe's doing and Daruma is surprised that Jinbe is capable of this and calls him a monster. The outlaws are hesitant to attack but Hody says that there is nowhere else for them to run to. Zoro comments that the battle is boring and Zeo asks him not to speak before he encounter the formidable defense of the New Fishman Pirates, the Iron Shell Squad. Zoro recalls the events that he experienced previously and resolves that he will never lose again. Zoro uses Black Rope Dragon Twister. It slices through the iron shells effortlessly and one outlaw compares it to looking like the Grim Reaper's scythe. The outlaws runs away, begging Zoro not to follow them but Zoro replies that he will chase them to Hell's end. Daruma reminds the outlaws to use their brains and the outlaws launch an attack from the sky, making use of their bubbles to float. The Sea Urchin Spike Unit surrounds Sanji but Sanji appears unconcerned. Sanji recalls the days on Momoiro Island and the unit attacks, hurting themselves in the process due to their spikes. However, Sanji is unharmed and he is flying through the usage of his Sky Walk. Luffy recognises that technique and Robin identifies it as the CP9's Geppo. Sanji halts the advancing group in the air and uses Diable Jambe Poela a Frire Spectre and kicks them all down. Luffy calls out to Hody and tells him to stay still as it will all be over soon and that it does not matter how many enemies there are because they will just defeat them all. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *After the defeat of 50,000 New Fishman Pirates, one of the underlings was about to back out until Zeo threatened him. *The Straw Hats are given additional fight scenes not shown in the manga. *This episode shows a flashback about Zoro's training. *Sanji's flashback is similar to the manga except that it is longer and includes Caroline. *In the manga, the Bazooka squad was the first division of the New Fishman Pirates to be introduced. However, they did not appear in this episode. *The Merman who are being kicked down by Sanji's Poêle à Frire Spectre aren't shown to be falling on Harisenbon as seen in the manga. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 555 it:Episodio 555 555